


When Birds Collide (White Canary/Mockingbird)

by canaryheir



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaryheir/pseuds/canaryheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Lance aka the White Canary is a once dead well-trained assassin. After saving the world from the immortal tyrant Vandal Savage, along with her unlikely team of criminals and heroes, they have become Legends. Her life after that grandest adventure has been lacking somehow. She seeks to find her new place in life and fill that void she feels.</p><p>Barbara "Bobbi" Morse aka the Mockingbird was one of the best agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. She has been on the run since she and Hunter took the hit of being tagged as terrorists in order to save their team. Bobbi has encountered quite the number of strange things, but she wasn't prepared when she fell in a singularity that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She knew other worlds existed, but another earth?</p><p>Their worlds collide as Bobbi explores this other earth and struggle to find a way back. Could Sara be the help she needs to find a way back home? And could Bobbi be what Sara needs to fill her thirst for another grand adventure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Breach

Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter have been in hiding and on the run for about a year. They have started to live off on contract assignments, one after the other. When things get too hot for them, they cut ties and disappear. They have gotten quite the hang of it, but of course they get tired of running sometimes, but what other option do they have, when they have been branded as one of the most dangerous terrorists, wanted in numerous countries.

"Did you get the intel?"

Bobbi as always was running on point with everything. Between the two of them, Bobbi is the more rational and tactical thinker. Hunter's more of the wing it type, which could be handy at times, but sometimes you just got to have a plan.

"Yes, love. You still doubt my charms?" Hunter cheeky as he could be with his British accent and all.

"Yes, your charms are always somewhat questionable." Bobbie teased.

"You say that, but you simply can't resist me."

They enjoy the bantering because it keep things light despite their unlikely situation.

"You really are full of yourself, Hunter. Let's just get this done already."

"Alright, sweet heart. Whatever you say." And he flashed one of his trademark grins.

They grabbed their gadgets and gear, and loaded it in the stolen car Bobbi had gotten earlier. They drove out to the loading docks and scoped it out. Though dishonored, they still have a couple of reliable contacts that they go to, when in need of equipment. And with the reputation of most wanted terrorists, they easily get acquainted, though not always in the best of ways, with other parties willing to sponsor such projects they undertake.

Hunter got up to the highest vantage point to get a clear view of the whole place, blind spots, exits, and all the works. Bobbi, on the other hand, surveyed the grounds.

They still have good and reliable tech but it's not as easy doing it all with a two man team. Missions and assignments were always smoother when they were with their team. They don't complain. They made their choice. They just miss them. They don't just miss the help and back up, though it wouldn't hurt to have that back, but they mostly miss the company of friends.

"We're good from here, love. Got everything set up."

"Okay, Hunter. Things look fine so far here as well."

"Party's about to get started. Better get ready, Bob."

"Always ready."

"You know what I mean."

Bobbi loves to tease Hunter because he always seems so defensive of the things he says. And the way he rambles on in that accent of his just makes her smile.

They lie and wait at their posts for their targets to arrive. It was a simple snatch and grab, but hiring them only means that the assignment isn't as easy at it seems.

"After this, let's go lie out on a beach somewhere. What do you say, Bob?"

"That sounds nice. I think we could affort to lie low nicely like that for a while."

"It's settled then."

"They're here."

A number of black sedans with heavily tinted windows arrived.

"I see them. Let's get this over with."

They were not aware of the exact nature of the package. All the intel they got were that the package and the exchange was happening then and there. Two men in well tailored suits came out of different vehicles facing each other. Both were surrounded by their personal guards. One of them had less men than the other, but he doesn't seem intimidated by their number.

Bobbi got her batons out, just waiting for the confirmation of the package, before she makes a move.

"Doesn't seem so complicated. You can handle 'em. And I got your back."

"That's very comforting, Hunter, but things aren't always what they seem."

"We're not with S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore, love."

"Doesn't mean everyone we deal with are as normal as the others."

"Yeah. Yeah. Freakin' aliens."

Both parties brought out cases, one showed cash, and the other opened the bigger case that held the package.

"Do you see it?"

"Wait."

One of the guys in suit took out the device that was in the case. He then demonstrated how it is operated. The device clicked and lit up, all of a sudden, everyone in the group froze.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?"

"I don't know."

They both thought it was the device that stopped everyone in their tracks, until one of the men from the other group moved to retrieve the device.

"Inhuman." They said at the same time.

"How are we going to beat that?"

"Distract and strike?"

"I did not sign up for this."

"Just shoot, Hunter!"

Hunter fired out a shot, which the inhuman saw coming. He stopped the bullet, but everyone else were back to moving. They were all confused when they saw the device was in someone else's hands. The inhuman moved out of the way of the bullet and scanned the vicinity for the shooter.

"He can only focus on one task."

"Make your move, love."

Both parties were shooting at each other. Giving Bobbi and Hunter the opportunity to go after the inhuman and the device without worrying about the others. Bobbi came at him from behind, not giving him any time to process and use his powers. He was not able to freeze Bobbi as he concentrated on blocking her attacks. Bobbi kept on coming at him with her batons, using every part of her in the attack, and waiting for Hunter to get in position to take his shot.

"I'm coming, Bob."

Bobbi struck with her right which the inhuman caught, then she countered with a huge kick to the chest, making him fall to the ground. A mistake Bobbi didn't count on, because it gave the inhuman some space to use his powers.

"Hunter take a shot!"

But what the inhuman did surprised them even more. He did not freeze Bobbi in place, but opened what seemed to be a portal next to Bobbi. Hunter had already fired his rifle, but just before that, the inhuman was able to push Bobbi just enough to be sucked into the portal.

"Bobbi!" Hunter cried out as he saw her disappearing into it.

And when the bullet Hunter shot struck the inhuman in the head, the portal vanished, and Bobbi was gone.

\----------------

Sara has been restless ever since they got back from saving the world from Vandal Savage. The time they spent hunting him down felt like an entire lifetime, but time is only an illusion. Travelling and experiencing life through various timelines, whether past or future, was such a thrill for her. After coming back to life, the sensations felt new yet nostalgic for her. She was seeing the world in a different light. It was not everyday, that you're given a chance to live your life anew.

She came home as closest as they could from the time that they had left. They all wished that there were things that they could have changed and prevented from happening in their own time, but if time wants it to happen, it will happen. Her biggest regret would have been not being there when her sister, Laurel, died. She died a hero, but Sara still wished she hadn't. Sara wished that Laurel would have been the one given the opportunity of another life. She deserved it more than her.

She did not dwell much on that grief, because she knew that was not what Laurel would have wanted her to do. She and her team saved the world, even though not everyone would really know. But they saved the world from Vandal Savage, that's what counts. Laurel would want her to continue being the hero and legend she had become. And coming back to Star City, that's what she intended to do.

She joined her friend Oliver Queen and the rest of team Arrow in fighting to save the city. She continued with the persona her sister had given her, the White Canary. Only she and Ray Palmer, also one of the legends, were the heroes that people know the identity of. They no longer care to hide who they are. They are very capable of protecting those they love and they have completely accepted that there are things they simply cannot control. And knowing their identities, people tend to mess with them even less.

She was glad to be back in Star City. She missed it. She missed her family and friends. She just misses the thrill of the grand adventure she had partaken in; all the places and times she had gone to; all the missions they did; and the friends she got out of it. She could still meet with them, but reminiscing isn't the same as living it.

"Where did your mind wander off now?"

That voice. The owner of the voice has been her anchor since she came back. Nyssa had come to Star City more often to spend time with her. She had been so understanding of her. She knew that Nyssa still loves her but no longer pushed. She has given her time and space, because she understood that what she went through was not easy. It might have been a year for them, but it was longer for Sara. It was with Nyssa that she was able to open up to the most. And she was grateful to have her by her side.

"I miss it."

"I don't know if there would be anything that could give you the same thrill."

Sara knew her well enough to know there was something underneath those words.

"I am happy here, Nyssa."

"But there's something missing."

Nyssa had always wanted to fill that void but still hasn't been able to. Sara wants her to be that missing piece, yet she still yearns for something else. At least they are contented with what they have now.

Sara's phone rang and the caller id said it was Felicity. She answered it immediately.

"Hey."

"Hey, Sara. I hope I wasn't interrupting, but there was a breach that opened just blocks away from you. It's gone now, but maybe you could go check it out. I know we don't normally deal with breaches and all that, and it doesn't even happen much here in our city. Maybe it's just a false alarm, but you know, we can't be too careful."

Sara always adored how Felicity and Ray were so alike when they ramble on about things. Sometimes they just make no sense, but they were still cute.

"Okay, Felicity. Where is it?"

"Yes, of course. I'll send you the location. Are you with Nyssa?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Is it really okay?"

"Yes. She wouldn't mind."

"You weren't..."

Sara let out a small chuckle.

"No, we weren't."

"Okay. I sent the location to you already."

"Okay, Felicity. Bye."

When Sara dropped the call, she saw Nyssa giving her a knowing look.

"Why don't you tell them the truth that we're not together?"

"Maybe I'm holding out on the hope that we may still be."

Nyssa wrapped her arms around her. They still love each other, but a lot has changed. They want to work things out, but it wasn't just Sara that was being held back by something, they both are.

"Should I come with you?"

"Sure, since you're heading out tomorrow."

\--------------

Bobbi was disoriented when she got through the portal. She was expecting to be in some alien land when she came to, but all she saw were familiar man made infrastructures. Maybe she was just transported to a different city, but where is she. She got up and checked herself for any fractures and found none. She scanned her surroundings for any possible threat. Nothing seemed to stand out. She went on to explore to find out where she had landed herself to.

She thought she was bound to stand out since she was wearing her Mockingbird gear and outfit. She decided to go to a department store to blend in. But as she walked through the streets in her leather overalls, boots, and a weapons belt, no one really seemed to mind. She was glad to find that she still had cash on her somewhere. She got changed and continued to explore a little more. She found out she was in a city called Star City, though she was not familiar with any metropolitan city in any state with that name. She was sure she was in the states, since everything was in English and the people she encountered, though briefly, had American accents. But she still wondered where in the world is Star City, and why does she not know about it.

She started looking for a place to stay in and lie low, because even though she doesn't know the places, doesn't mean no one would recognize her. Only a remote town could possibly not heard of her or has not seen her face in the paper or news.

She got a small apartment that she paid with cash near the place where she landed on. She tinkered on her communications device and phone, thinking maybe they malfunctioned in the portal. But as much as she tried to fix them, they didn't work. What the hell, she just has to find another way to reach Hunter.

\---------------

Sara and Nyssa went to the location Felicity had sent and initially found nothing.

"There's nothing here, Felicity."

"Not even a trace of the breach? Or if something went through?"

"We'll sweep through the area."

They found nothing still.

"If there was something or someone that went through, it's gone."

That statement sent shivers down Felicity's spine. Hearing the stories from her friends in Central City, breahers weren't always pleasant.

"Okay. I'll just keep an eye on the surveillance. Maybe it got something."

"Okay. We'll head out there."

In the Arrowcave, they scoured through surveillance around the area, and only found a glimpse of what might be something. It stood out because of the way the woman dressed. She dressed like one of them. The problem was, they don't have a face to run with. She was very good at avoiding cameras. She could have been no threat, but her outfit, stealthy movements, and weapons were a red flag to them. They tagged her as someone potentially dangerous and needs to be found immediately, especially if she was the one who went through the breach.

Sara got excited at the task; to look for someone who doesn't want to be found, and clearly knows how to hide. And the way the woman carried herself and the weapons she had on her, Sara knew she won't go down without a fight. And the possibility of it being from a different world, it was another adventure for her.

"I'll handle this."

"She could be very dangerous, don't you want Oliver and the others in on it?"

"I saved the world, Felicity. Maybe not on my own, but still. I can handle it."

"Yeah. And even if we put the 'saved the world' aside, you're still badass."

"Thanks."

Sara reached out her hand for Felicity to take and they smiled sweetly to each other. Nyssa cleared her throat, knowing too well what would happen.

"Oh. Hey, Nyssa. I wasn't you know. I wasn't flirting with Sara. I would never do that. I'm with Oliver. I love Oliver. I'm not saying that Sara's not amazing that I wouldn't flirt with her. It's just..."

"It's okay, Felicity. She knows. Anyway, we'll go ahead. Just update me when you got something."

They went out hand in hand, trying to stifle chuckles bubbling out of them.

"You know you shouldn't do that to her."

"It's too adorable."

"That was mean."

"But you enjoyed it as well."

"I did."

They went home to their apartment, and as Nyssa was opening the locks, Sara noticed that the padlock on the apartment door across theirs was gone, meaning she got herself a neighbor. Could it be just a coincidence? She would go find out, but not now. She would do so when Nyssa had left the day after.

 


	2. Neighbors

Sara grew very curious of the new neighbor she had acquired. For a week, since her neighbor moved it, she hadn't seen a single glance of the person outside those doors. She hadn't heard much, except from footsteps and silent whispers, assuring her that there was indeed someone living there.

She wondered if that person knew she was waiting on them. She has a hunch that her new neighbor could be the breacher, but she could just be paranoid or overly excited for an adventure.

Bobbi had been very cautious since she moved in, but she noticed how her neighbor couldn't mind her own business. She knew she has to do something, because she knew how suspicious she may already seem to her neighbor who might be watching her door, waiting for her to come out.

Her neighbor's actions are as suspicious as hers, but it's not like she can't handle herself. And besides, she can't hide in that apartment forever, if she wants to get back to Hunter.

Bobbi timed herself when she heard footsteps coming down the hall, that's when she made her way out her door. She could feel the curious gaze the blonde woman was giving her. She waited if the woman would acknowledge her presence or simply ignore her.

Sara was surprised to come across her neighbor in the hall. She might as well have thought that she was avoiding her or any other person for that matter. She contemplated on how to go about with the encounter. She decided to engage with her neighbor, since she had peaked her curiosity.

"Hey! You must be my new neighbor." Sara smiled brightly at Bobbi, extending a greeting hand.

Bobbi shook her hand and returned the smile. "Oh. Yes, I moved in last week."

"I was wondering if there was an actual person in there, since I hadn't seen you out."

"Yeah. Maybe you just miss me when I do."

"Yeah. Maybe. I'm Sara, by the way. Sara Lance."

"Claire. Claire Johnson." Bobbi gave a false name, she couldn't be too careful. She was still a wanted fugitive. She can't afford being identified by anyone.

"Nice to meet you, Claire. If you need anything, just knock."

"Okay. Thanks, Sara."

Sara wasn't buying it. She could tell something was off about her, she just can't pin point what it was.

Bobbi could tell that Sara was suspicious of her. Well, could she blame her. She was the one hiding out next door to woman for a week. Bobbi went off to buy somethings she could use to get a hold of Hunter without being traced. She wandered off to research more about the city.

She found out its location, but it did not make sense, since she knew what city should have been there. The more she learned about the city she was in, the more confused she was on the situation she got pulled in. How was she going to go back to Hunter, if the place she is in is someplace she never knew existed? Where on earth is she?

Sara took the time Bobbi was out to go through Bobbi's apartment. She grew more suspicious, when she saw that there were a number of counter measures to know if someone snooped inside. Sara knew too well how to get around them like she was never there. She scanned through what little belongings she had. A number of clothes, furniture that came with the place, but nothing personal. She didn't turn the place up side down, because she wouldn't have time to put everything in place before her neighbor gets back. She went back to her own apartment and let her suspicions stew. She knew she has to know more about this mysterious Claire Johnson. She smiled, thinking that even that might not be real.

Bobbi got back to her apartment and checked all her hidden traps. Nothing seemed to be amiss, but she still felt someone was there. It was either, she was being paranoid, or that person was really good. She was growing frustrated of all her efforts going futile. How could everything be so mundane and familiar, but eerily foreign and supposedly nonexistent? Then another thought came to her that might explain everything that was happening. All of it isn't real. She is only in a dream state of some sort. But she is living every minute of it, how could it be? Everything makes sense, but doesn't at the same time. She is seriously fucked up.

A knock came to her door, clearing her head a bit of all the confusion. She answered it and saw Sara on the other side.

"Hey, neighbor." Sara greeted with a sweet smile.

Bobbi thought of how unexpected Sara seemed to her. She looks so sweet and naive to be living at a questionable area, but there is an aura of strength and confidence resonating from her.

"Oh, hi. What can I do for you?"

Sara thought it would be a great plan to get to know 'Claire' by posing as a friendly neighbor.

"I just thought since I now know you do exist over here, maybe you'd like to join me for a bite."

Bobbi wanted to refuse. She has no intention of making any connection of some sort with anyone, but she was getting nowhere. Maybe she could help her in getting answers about the city that shouldn't exist.

"Sure. Let me grab my jacket."

They went to a diner blocks away. The place was not crowded, which suited them both. Sara frequented the place, because the food is good, and no one really bothers her when they recognize her as the White Canary.

They sat at a corner booth, isolating them from the rest of the diner. A waitress approached them as they scanned through the menu. She gave Sara a welcoming smile.

"Hello, beautiful. I see you brought a friend."

"Hey, Sally. Yeah, I thought it might be nice for once."

Sara adored the older lady. She had always been so nice and sweet. She would sometimes start a light conversation, but never pry. She enjoyed how she would talk about how much her lovely niece and how she looks up to the White Canary. She tells her those stories as if she was just another person, and not the White Canary herself.

"What can I get you, lovely ladies?"

"I'll have a burger with fries, and a chocolate milkshake."

"I'll have the same, except for the shake. Just water." Bobbi stated after Sara's order.

"That's no fun. Get her one too."

The waitress then left before Bobbi could even protest.

"So, Claire. What brings you to Star City?"

Sara leaned in forward with her hands clasped together on the table, as she carefully assessed the woman sitting across from her. Bobbi almost forgot of the name she had given Sara. She thought of her answer, since it would determine the flow of conversation.

"A fresh start, I guess." It was an open statement that could start a series of questions, but what could she really say to that? She was dragged through a portal to a city that she thinks doesn't even exist?

"I think you're in the wrong city. Not a lot of people come here for a fresh start. Maybe in Central City."

Yet another city Bobbi has no clue about.

"Then why are you here?"

"This is home."

"So, you can tell me more about this wrong city to start fresh in."

"Sure. I can show you around."

Their orders arrived and Bobbi realized that she had barely eaten since got there. Sara persistently continued with the conversation as they go through their dinner.

"So, where are you from?"

"Somewhere that would make me want a fresh start." Bobbi hoped that would let her know she doesn't want to talk about it. Sara may seem trustworthy, but Bobbi can't be too careful. She can't just let her guard down.

"Okay." That assured Sara that there was definitely something to uncover. "So, what do you plan on doing here in Star City?"

"I don't really know, yet."

"You plan on staying a while? I could hook you up with a job."

"What kind of job?" Bobbi pretended to be interested, since that was what someone looking for a fresh start would do. Get a job to support a living.

"Bartending. Or waiting. My friend owns the club. And I work there."

Sara plans on getting more time with her to fully understand the mystery of her. A step would be making sure she is out of that apartment of hers from time to time, additional would be if they work together. They had reopened the Verdant, though kept the former underground base beneath it closed. It was the only job she didn't mind doing, when she's not out and about being a hero.

Bobbi thought of it. She needed a source of income. Her resources were fairly limited when she arrived. And she suspects it won't last a few more days. But working at a club might be a problem. There would be a huge crowd, meaning more chances of getting recognized.

"I don't know if it's my scene."

"You don't like parties?"

"No. Partying, sure. Working it? Not really."

"It's easy. Not much to do other than serve drinks to already intoxicated clubbers."

"I don't know."

"Okay. What can you do? Maybe I can help you find some place else."

What else could she do? Bobbi wondered what indeed. She is excellent at beating people up, surviving immense amount of torture, utilizing numerous types of weapons, but that's not something you tell a total stranger.

"I have a degree in Biology." She then remembered.

Sara was surprised with the information. What could someone with a degree in biology have done to need a fresh start? She didn't doubt the information, because that's not a detail you just come up with about yourself.

"Really?"

"I know I don't look like the scientist type."

"Not really."

They both let out a laugh. They decided maybe the other wasn't so bad after all.

"My friend owns this company. It's a tech company, but they also do bio-tech, I think. Maybe you'd want to check it out?"

"You sure do have a lot of rich friends. Are you sure you're  in the right neighborhood?"

"Yeah. Trying to be the rebellious daughter."

"I see. Then, you work at a club. I say it's working well?"

"You can say that."

When they both finished their burgers, fries and shakes, they have also warmed up a little to each other, but still with reservations. It's just been a day after all.

"Should I talk to my friend, then?"

Bobbi was still unsure. She thought her degree in biology would make Sara's efforts waver, but she underestimated her connections. A tech company could be a problem. It means security background checks, thus Bobbi blowing her cover. But if she could get inside, she could get access to technology that may help her in contacting Hunter. She decided it may be worth the risk.

"Okay. Sure."

The morning after, Sara dialed Felicity's number, as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Sara. What can I do for you?"

"Why do you assume I need something?"

"Don't you? And it's too early for a friendly call."

"Okay. Did you get anything on the woman in the footage?"

"Still nothing, but you know that already, because you know I'd call you right away when I get something."

"Okay. I need a favor."

"Shoot."

"I need you to hire my new neighbor."

"New neighbor? How long have you known this new neighbor?"

"I met her yesterday?"

"And you want me to hire her? Are you crazy, woman? What do you know about this person?"

"Not much. That's why I need you to hire her."

"What's her name?"

"Claire Johnson, but I don't think it's her real name."

"Seriously, Sara?"

"She seems nice."

"Damien Dahrk seemed nice, but turns out he was a total nutso out to destroy Star City."

"Well, he was very suspicious even from the beginning."

"Your neighbor isn't?"

"Please, Felicity?"

Sara begged. She knew Felicity won't be able to resist her any longer, despite her better judgment.

"Okay. Bring her to the office this afternoon."

"Thanks. Don't tell, Ollie."

"No way I'm telling him I'm hiring a possible psycho."

Later that afternoon, Sara accompanied Bobbi to Palmer Tech, though Ray had returned from being presumed dead when his atom suit exploded, he still hadn't returned to the company, but Felicity still kept the name to honor his work. Sara noticed how observant Bobbi was of the security measures. She saw how she logged every exit, every camera, and the number of security guards in her head.

When Sara mentioned her friend owns a tech company, Bobbi didn't think it was the one with a big name across it in the middle of the city. She was definitely worried. She scanned for every possible exit, whenever she may need to make her escape.

They entered Felicity's office, where they found her rapidly typing off on her keys. Sara cleared her throat to get her attention. Felicity looked up, bewildered, then pasted a smile on her face.

"Oh, Sara. Hi. This must be your friend." Felicity moved out from behind her desk to greet the two ladies joining her. And she didn't want them to see what she was working on. The moment Sara and her neighbor walked into the building, she had run her through facial recognition, but no hits so far.

"Yes, Claire. Claire Johnson." Bobbi introduced herself, smiled and extended a hand, which Felicity shook. "Felicity Smoak."

Bobbi could sense the hesitation in Felicity's gesture. What could Sara have told her? Or is she like that all the time? Then she noticed that Sara was positioned as to close off the only exit from the room. Maybe she was the one being paranoid.

"So, what is it that you can do, Claire?"

"I have a degree in biology." When Felicity raised her a brow, she continued. "I know I don't look like a scientist."

"No. But I also don't look like a CEO of a huge tech company." Felicity stopped herself from babbling nonsense nervously. "Well, our biotechnology division isn't much, but we could probably have a spot for you." Felicity thought that their biotechnology department was pretty much nonexistent, but Sara asked for her help, so she would deliver.

"Okay. Thanks." Bobbi was curious that she didn't bother to ask for any credentials or documents of any kind. "That's it? You don't need anything?"

"Sara vouched for you. She's a very dear friend. She asks, I help with no question."

Bobbi didn't believe how trusting they were being? She just had to be on high alert. She could tell something's up. At least they still haven't identified her and called her out to the authorities.

"Okay."

There was a beep from Felicity's computer, signaling a hit with the facial recognition. Bobbi saw the shared look Sara and Felicity gave to each other, making her tense.

"You can have a tour of the building tomorrow before you get started." Felicity mumbled trying to dismiss them, so she could look at the results.

Sara and Bobbi made their way through and out the building. Bobbi still unconvinced.

"Is Felicity always like that?"

"Like she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown? Yeah. It's quite entertaining and adorable at times."

Sara tried to take the suspicion off Felicity. She knew how jittery she could be at such situations, but she was telling the truth. It's kinda normal with her to be like that.

"I see."

Felicity waited for Sara to let her know that she was alone, they don't want to tip her off that they know she was lying. Sara called her when she got back to her apartment, and Felicity sent the details to her laptop.

Barbara Morse, the name read.

 


	3. Bobbi

Sara processed the information she received about her neighbor. There's a possibility that she may be the real Barbara Morse, or a doppelganger from a different earth. How is she going to confront her about it? If she is a doppelganger, she could be a meta human since most breachers are. She has to be careful.

"What should we do, Sara?" Sara had almost forgotten that she was still on the phine with Felicity.

"I'll handle it. Don't worry." She said adamantly. There was no clear threat yet. She doesn't need to bother anyone else. She can handle it.

"What if she's a breacher and a meta?"

"I'll take care of it, Felicity. I gotta go."

She hung up and worked on a secure plan to approach Barbara Morse. She said she has a degree in biology. Still plausible, since the Barbara Morse from their earth is a science teacher in a high school in some other city. If she is that Barbara Morse, what brought her to Star City in false pretenses.

Sara told Felicity the following morning to accommodate Barbara with the tour of the facilities, so she won't suspect anything wrong. Bobbi went to Palmer Tech and had the tour. She was still cautious and took her time in scoping out the place. She engaged in conversation to keep her friendly cover intact.

By the end of the tour, she thought she would be asked to start, but again, was dismissed by Felicity. She was curious. Were they suspecting her, or was it just the way it is here?

She found Sara waiting for her at the lobby on her way out. She was greeted with a sunny smile, so she smiled back.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd see how you're doing. Starting yet?"

"Not yet. Tomorrow, I guess."

"That sounds great. How about we go get some drinks to celebrate?"

"Isn't it too early?"

"I've got a shift at the club later, so now sounds about the right time."

"You're not trying to get me to help you out, are you?"

"No! No! Just a drink. On me."

"Okay."

They walked out the building and stopped when they reached a parked motorcycle. Sara handed her a helmet, which she only eyed at first.

"What?"

"Nothing." She took the helmet and put it on. "You're really living up to being the rebellious daughter."

Sara simply smiled, thinking she doesn't even know half of what she really does. She climbed on her bike and so did Bobbi, sitting behind her. They rove through the streets 'til they reached Verdant.

The place looked like an old factory renovated to be a club. There was an intriguing vibe that would make you want to see what's inside.

They entered the place. It was still empty with the chairs up on the tables and lights still dim. Sara thought it to be a good place to confront her neighbor. But she wouldn't just drop the bomb right away.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure. Scotch. Make it a double."

"Okay." Sara poured them each a glass. They were standing on opposite sides of the bar. It gave Sara a fair amount of distance, if ever she decides to strike. And she is fast enough to go over the bar and chase after her, if she chooses to run.

"So, how was the tour?"

"The facilities were quite impressive, though it wasn't as big as the other departments. Won't you get in trouble for this?"

"Not really. Told you, my friend owns the place."

"Yeah. So you do this often?"

"Usually alone, but yes."

"What do you drink to?"

Sara smiled to herself. She was changing the focus of the conversation to her. Okay, she would play into for a while.

"My demons from my past. Family and friends I've lost. Like I said, Star City isn't the grandest place to start anew."

"Yet your demons seem darker than how this place appears to be."

"I never said all my demons were from here. How about you? Tell me about your demons."

"Things didn't go as planned."

"So you ran here?"

"More like sucked into this place."

Her choice of words made Sara curious. It was time.

"What really brought you here, Barbara?"

Shit, Bobbi thought. She's caught, but what's with all the charade. Why take her there for a drink? She eyed her drink. Was she drugged? Shit.

"That is your name, right? Barbara Morse."

There was no need to talk her way out of it. She probably had her face ran through the database. She was busted, but she could definitely take her on. She reached for her batons from behind her, ready for an encounter. And Sara held on to her weapon from behind the bar as well.

They stared down at each other, waiting who will make the first move. In the end it was Bobbi who was more unsettled by the stand off. She swiftly went for the glass, Sara had poured for her, and threw it right at her. Having great reflexes, Sara was able to dodge it before it struck her right in the face.

Sara pushed herself up and over the bar, with her retractable metal batons in hand. She blocked the direction Bobbi was heading. Bobbi brought out her own batons, held them firmly, and initiated the fight. They exchanged strikes, with mostly their batons meeting. Their movements were swift, surprising both as the other kept up. Sara felt exhilarated. It had been a while since she found another worthy adversary. Not that Nyssa and Oliver were not, it's just nice to find someone new. She had gotten quite the read at their movements, that made them predictable to her at times.

"You're no ordinary bartender." Bobbi said when she acquired some distanced after receiving a hard kick from Sara that pushed her a couple of steps back.

"And I doubt you're just a scientist."

It's strange, but to Bobbi, it seemed like Sara was enjoying their unlikely encounter, which she actually was. It was a bit frightening, not knowing what she's really up against, but Sara missed the thrill of adventure. She put her two batons together, making it to her staff. She enjoyed playing along, but she's messed up the club quite enough.

"What are you really doing here, Barbara?"

"Bobbi." She corrected. She doesn't really like using her real name. She had always preferred being called Bobbi for some reason.

"Okay. Bobbi."

Bobbi was confused. If she had already found out who she is, she should have known what she is accused of, yet she seems to have no idea of it. Things just become stranger and stranger. She has to get the hell out of there. She has to figure things out. She has to get back to Hunter.

She threw one of her batons at Sara distracting her as she moved to strike at her from the side. She was able to knock her down a bit, and she used that opportunity to make a run for it. Sara tried to chase after her, but she moved fast. The moment Sara got outside Verdant, she was long gone. It was fine. She was in her city. She will find her. She won't get away from her that easily.

Sara smiled. Bobbi. Damn. She definitely intrigued her, breacher or meta, she couldn't care less. She got her interest.

Bobbi wandered around through the city, having no clue where to go. She can't go back to her apartment, since Sara's her neighbor. And there really isn't a need to, she doesn't have much with her back there, her gun perhaps, but she will make do.

Bobbi went to the precint to try and get some information at the least. Human sources were quite more reliable at times like that than the books and articles she had found before. She casually waltz into the precint and was approached by one of the uniformed officers, asking her what he could help her with. She started off to make a report, at the same time asked questions to get her an idea where she was.

"Capt. Lance!" Someone called out.

Lance. Sara Lance. It can't be a coincidence. She stood still as the said Capt. Lance passed by her. She saw quite the resemblance. She can't be there. If Sara was the daughter of the captain, they were bound to know who she is. She hurriedly made an excuse and exited the station. Shit. Where could she go?

Sara thought she was really good. She's been having a hard time tracking her. Felicity hasn't gotten a sign of her on any surveillance, except from the station. When she got there, Bobbi had already left. She wondered where could have gone. She thought of the times she was in hiding from her family. It gave her a few ideas where to look.

The old clock tower. How poetic. She climbed up silently and hid in the shadows. Bobbi was by the broken glass face of the clock, looking down on the streets, watching, scoping out where else she could go.

Sara wondered what could she really be. Bobbi was excellently skilled in combat and has an unexpected amount of knowledge in espionage. She could be a covert operative, but damn she's so much better than the A.R.G.U.S agents she has encountered, maybe even better than Lyla. Especially if she doesn't seem so lost.

Sara liked the way the moonlight shone on Bobbi's features. The way her blonde hair glowed like a halo around her face. She lingered a bit longer in the shadows, admiring the beautiful specimen standing only a few feet from her.

"You like the view?" Sara said, emerging from the shadows.

Bobbi taking no time at all, threw one of her batons, which Sara easily blocked with her own, then retrieved it using her magnetic bracelets.

"That's nice." Sara complemented the technology of her weaponry.

They once again engaged in a heated battle. Sara having the advantage of knowing the clock tower's every inch and corner. Given the opportunity, Sara knocked Bobbi out by hitting her at the back of the head with her staff.

Sara brought her to the old abandoned lair of team Arrow under Verdant. Bobbi awoke tied securely to a chair, with Sara sitting right across her.

"Hello, Bobbi." Sara liked the way her name sounds when she says it. Bobbi. She could repeat it over and over.

Bobbi pretended not to feel threatened. She was trained to endure immense amounts of torture, but it never meant that she was never afraid. She was, but always endured. She won't be fazed by Sara.

"Sara." Bobbi forced a smile. "You're quite the bartender."

Sarcasm. A defense mechanism. She would enjoy this, Sara thought.

"You threw your drink at me. Can you blame me?"

"Wasn't up to my taste."

"I see. You could have just said so."

"I'm saying it now."

"Who are you, Bobbi Morse?"

"Who do you think I am?"

Throwing the question back at her. She was trying to see what she knows. Well, she won't bite.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Underground basement, by the looks of it."

"Not what I meant, but you're good."

"You won't get anything out of me."

"You think I'll torture you? You wouldn't wish that. Those who trained me taught me how to kill that would last for days. But I do have the time, what do you think?"

"You won't break me."

"There are different ways to make you talk. I don't need to torture you." By then, Sara was leaning so close to Bobbie, she could feel her hot breath against her cheek. Bobbi wasn't sure why, but her heart skipped a beat.

Sara sat back comfortably on her chair. She just sat there silently, staring curiously at Bobbi, who was also staring back at her. An hour passed and Bobbi started to avert her gaze somewhere else. It was making her uncomfortable.

An hour, and then two more, and Sara just stayed there, silently watching her. She has almost memorized every feature of her face. Sara decided she was intriguing and mesmerizing. It wasn't just the way she looked. It was her attitude and the mystery she seems to be.

"Is this supposed to intimidate me?" Bobbi said lightly and smiled, as if to say it was doing nothing for her.

"No. Simply trying to figure you out."

"What have you got so far?"

"Aside from you having quite the attitude; you're trained, by how calm you are in this situation and how you fight of course; you're most likely not from this earth; and you intrigue me. I like you."

"You tie up everyone you like?"

"Not letting you go."

"I thought you like me."

"Maybe I prefer you tied up."

"Kinky."

Sara smiled at that. A few fantasies rolling in her head. "Oh don't get me started on that, Bobbi Morse."

And Bobbi's throat seemed to have gone dry. She could feel her body heating up. She just attributed her body's reaction to her surroundings. But hell, the place was cool and damp. Her analysis of her strange reaction was cut short when Sara's phone rang.

"Sara, where are you?" Her friend, Oliver, said on the other line.

"What's the matter?" They didn't have to know what she was doing. She doesn't have to get them involved.

"We need your help. We'll meet you at the base."

Sara hung up. She didn't want to leave Bobbi there, especially when things were starting to get entertaining. But her friends need her. And maybe it would give Bobbi time to think.

After Oliver had filled her in on the mission at hand, Felicity pulled her aside.

"Were you with?"

"Yes. And I got it handled." Sara gave her a look.

"I haven't said anything, though I should. You haven't heard him reprimanding you, so safe."

"Thanks, Felicity."

Back at Verdant, Bobbi was trying to find a way out, but first her restraints. She looked around to see if there could be anything near her that could help her out of her binds. Sara was too careful. She made sure there were nothing much near her. Bobbi frustratingly tried all she could to get out of her ties. All she achieved was make herself fall on her side.

Sara, Oliver, Diggle and Thea went on to disrupt an arms deal by the docks. Police were on stand by, but Oliver insisted with Captain Lance that they handle things first.

"Everyone in position?" Oliver asked through their communication devices. And each one responded yes.

They first had to make sure that their target is present. One of the parties opened the back of a container truck and unloaded a couple of crates. They opened the crates and revealed the military grade weapons inside.

Oliver shot an explosive arrow just between the crates and the men opening them to move they away from it. That gave the others their cue to move in, except for Diggle, who was acting as their sniper.

They quickly shot up the vehicles to prevent them from escaping. They easily took on a number of guys at a time each, even without Diggle shooting from a distance. Once the scene was secure enough, they signaled for Captain Lance that it was clear to advance his team. They helped the SCPD apprehend the perpetrators and recover the stolen weaponry. It was a good day.

They went back to the base to change into their normal clothes. Sara quickly excused herself as she had to get back to Bobbi. When she reached Verdant, she found Bobbi lying on her side, still tied to the chair. She couldn't help but smile. She counted on her being experienced, so she made sure it wouldn't be easy. She was glad her precautions worked.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sara placed the bag of food on the table by the wall, before helping Bobbi back up.

"Oh, I just thought it'd be nice to lie down for a while."

"And how long ago was your a while?"

Bobbi didn't answer. It was quite long that her neck started to sore. Sara took their food out. She looked at Bobbi again and debated whether to release her, at least so she could eat.

"If I remove your ties so you could eat, would you promise no to try and run? Let's just say it would do you no good. I am capable of killing you, though I wouldn't want to. I would, if I have to."

"I promise."

"Don't test me, okay? Then maybe we'll have a decent talk."

"Okay."

"You promise not to try anything?"

"I promise I won't."

Sara took out a knife and cut the ties on her arms. Once her arms were free, Bobbi swiftly grabbed the knife from Sara's hand and had it to her neck.

"Let me go." She said.

But Sara was ready for it, she also had a knife on her other hand and had it to Bobbi's chest. The moment Bobbi noticed it was also the moment Sara countered and retrieved her knife from her.

"I told you not to try anything. I know you're good. I try not to underestimate you. Do the same with me."

"Fine." Bobbi thought that maybe complying is a better approach with Sara.

She gave her a box of Chinese food and a spoon. No chopsticks. It's easier to use as a weapon. They ate a while in silence. It was Bobbi who broke it.

"Where were you?"

"Out with friends."

"I don't think your friends' idea of hanging out works for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"You prefer babysitting me here."

"What can I say, you intrigue me. And our 'hang out' is starting to..."

"Get boring?"

"At times, but I do love what we do."

"Which is?"

"What about you? What brought you to this earth? Tired of your life in the other?"

Bobbi wasn't sure if she heard her right. This Earth. Other. Where on earth is she? What the hell is going on? She's in deeper shit than she thought.

"This earth?"

 


End file.
